All because of that Red-head Axel
by actuallyawesomeal101
Summary: the day roxas meets his 'soul-mate' he acted like an ass but after he gets told that axel likes him he gets soft to only get hurt...just read it...its way better than my summary says...
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! Like I promised my axel/Roxas fanfic! You shall read on!**

**Roxas P.O.V.**

Ok it all started when I bumped into this asshole of a red head. Well, I don't actually know if he's an asshole he just looks like one, but my point is that I talked to him for like three minutes and he gave me his fucking number! He obviously wants to get raped…but before I turned around to walk home he said 'bye sexy!' with a huge smirk on his face! UGH! And then when I got home I found my BROTHER in the living room making out his asshole boyfriend. This time I actually know he's an asshole. My brother, Sora, has been dating that bastard for TWO YEARS! I figured he was an asshole the first two months he was dating him. Back to the read head. I have his number written in black permanent marker on my hand! So now I'm trying to scrub off the ink but he chose sharpie which DOESN'T COME OFF!

BUZZ oh great now I have a text from this random number.

'Hey Roxy ;)'

'_Ummmm…who is this?'_

_'You don't remember me? Wow that hurts, ox, it hurts a lot'_

_'So are you going to tell me who you are?'_

_'Why don't you guess, my Roxy…'_

_'Ummmm….Demyx?'_

_'Wow shit you know who Demyx is?!'_

_'Yeah…so I'm guessing you're not Demyx'_

_'Nope, sexy… ;)'_

Oh shit…it's that fucking red head…_'you're that fucking red head! How the fuck did you get my number?! You gave me yours I never gave you mine!'_

_'Wow Mr. Grumpy pants here…and yes I'm 'that red head 'Roxy'_

_'Oh shut up and don't call me 'Roxy' how the FUCK did you get my number!?'_

_'Your beloved Zexy gave it to me ;)'_

_'Zexion? How do you know him? You're like 22'_

_'Oh my oblivious Roxy I'm a new student at your school and Zexion was my 'mentor' for this week'_

_'Was?'_

_'You'll see tomorrow…by my Rox…3'_

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.

**Axel's P.O.V.**

That cute little blonde boy is all I can think about. Thanks to Zexion I have his number….I hope hell except as his 'mentoree'.

Oh there he is! "Hey Roxy!" I'm doing everything possible to show that I like him…will he ever get it…UGHHH!

"Oh it's you red head…"he said with a frown

"Why so glum, my Roxy?"

"Stop calling me Roxy!"

"Ok, so why are you so sad?"

"Well to start off I had to watch my brother make out with his boyfriend all morning…"

"That sucks…my brother, Reno, is in collage right now…"

"Oh well you're lucky…my brother is my twin, he's the bubbly brunette."

"Hmmm, I'll keep an eye out. A bubbly brunette that looks like Roxy….hmmm…"

"Ughhhhh!"

"What else is wrong with you?"

"I have to go to the office….again…"

"Again?"

"Yeah the other thing I'm 'glum' about is that I have to be your mentor!"

"Well sorry to be a burden"

"Oh shut up! You're the asshole that requested me!"

"…wow I don't think I'm the asshole here…"

"Oh shut the fuck up! Come on we have to go to class…I'm stuck with you all day…"

"Well at least you don't have me in P.E. and health…"

"Whatever…"

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Now I'm stuck that red head for most of the day! Ughhhhh!

_'Hey Rox, can you come with me and Riku today?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I'll give you 10 bucks if you do'_

_'Make it twenty and I'll go'_

_'Ugh! Fine!'_

_'Ok see you. When are you going out with him?'_

_'Right after school'_

_'Really? Ok but I'm stopping by the house first.'_

_Ok love you Roxy!'_

Ugh….asshole red-head then the asshole boyfriend…

"Hey Rox!" called the red head.

"Ok first how do you know my name and second what's yours?"

"Zexion told me and the names Axel"

"Ok, axel"

**Sooooooooooo how did you like it? I got sidetracked with my many other stories….but R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello again! So this chapter is kinda sad so please don't hate meeeeeee! Thanks;)**

**Axel's P.O.V.**

_'Hey Roxy, wanna hang tonight?'_

_'Ummmm…why?'_

_'Because I want to hang out with you…duh…'_

_'I can't any way.'_

_'WHHYYYYYYY?!'_

_'Because I have to go with my brother and his boyfriend…'_

_How 'bout I go with?'_

_'Ummmm, ok sure.'_

_'YAY! But when and where shall I meet up with my Roxy?'_

_'Ummmm, you can walk with me to my house afterschool because I have to stop by first anyway…and I don't know where, my brother won't tell me…'_

_'Ok see you later Roxy;)'_

_'Bye, axel…'_

Ok the last bell is about to ring and then I get to go to Roxy's house! I can't wait! That little blond make me CRAZY!

_RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNG_

YAY!

"Hey Roxy"

"Hey axel"

"You can call me ax if you want…"

"Sure, Ax"

"So where's your house?"

"Follow me" he said motioning for axel to follow. "Hey Sor, axels coming with us."

"Ok, meet us at Riku's house. He can drive us."

"K, see ya Sor."

"So that your brother?"

"Yeah…."

"He didn't seem bubbly…"

"I know….ugh…"

Wow, Roxy's house is big. It looks like his mom has a very girly touch on everything because there are pink and purple walls.

"So why the pink walls?"

"It's salmon and this is how the house came."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…come with me." He started going upstairs. I hesitated but whatever.

"Ok so why did you take me up here?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone downstairs to snoop around"

"Ok? Whatever you say…"

"So why take such and interest in me?"

"Well, first you are my mentor."

"Ok…"

"And second, you are the most adorable thing in the world!" even when he blushes.

**"**Ok, anything else?"

"Ummmm, yeah, I like you"

"…"

**Sorry for it being so short and for the late update. My internet wasn't working until about now so ye**ah….


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm writing this in a car so if I have a few mistakes don't blame me. Blame California from having uneven roads. I miss Georgia roads! But on with the show!**

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAY THAT?! "Oh…you do?" my phone went off so I pulled it out. It was a message from Sora.

"Uh, yeah…I'm sorry actually I should leave…" he turned to leave but Roxas stopped him. "What are you-"he was cut off when Roxas hugged him tightly, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Please don't leave…"

"Roxy," he pulled Roxas off of him and could see tears building. "Roxy, what wrong?" Roxas could tell axel was truly worried.

"Axel," he hugged him again letting his tears fall out.

"Roxy, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Axel, it's nothing…" I wiped my tears off my cheeks.

"Roxas, if you don't tell me willingly I will start to pry it out of you."

"Axel, why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well you're like the only person here I care about and like I said I like you. So now, tell me why you started crying."

My phone went off again but this time it was Riku that messaged me. I glanced at it and I knew he was pissed but Riku is always pissed.

"Who's that?" he started to look over my phone and I shut it immediately. "Roxy what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I just hate when people look at my messages."

I'm guessing he could tell I was lying because he pulled me into a hug, "Roxy, you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Axel?"

"Yeah"

"How come you don't talk about your parents?"

"Well…to be fair you don't talk about yours either…" he said with a smirk.

"Oh…I didn't notice…"

"So you gonna tell me why you broke down earlier?"

'Should I tell axel?' was my first thought after he asked it. I pulled out my phone look over Soras message and showed it to axel.

'_Roxas, can you come by the hospital….again…please come by…'_

"Oh…" axel said losing all color in his face. I scrolled up to Riku's message and showed it to him.

_'ROXAS! WHAT THE FUCK!? IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT SORA IS HERE SO COME THE FUCK DOWN HERE. SORA IS WAY TO FUCKING NICE TO GET MAD! IF YOU DON'T I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN HERE MYSELF! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT HES HERE! NOW COME. HERE!'_

"Wow Riku's an ass…so are you going down there?"

"I don't know?"

"You should…Sora will be grateful…"

I stared at him as if he didn't read the message; I stood up and turned towards him.

**Axel's P.O.V.**

I can see the rage and hurt in his eyes when he got up to face me. "IT'S MY ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT! I PUT HIM THERE! I DON'T DESERVE TO GO DOWN THERE! IF I DO ILL JUST FUCK IT UP EVEN WORSE!" he started crying after he said that.

I stood up and hugged him, holding him tighter when he fought, "Roxy, what is it that you think you did wrong?"

I pulled him away to let him talk, "Sora has a medical problem and he needs to take certain pills to keep him going, I forgot to refill them." That when he started sobbing.

"Roxy…don't do this to you. Let's stop by my house and I can drive you there. I only live like 2 blocks from here."

"Ok…"

We walked down to my house in silence. He got another message and stopped walking. I could see he would start crying any minute so I took his phone, closed it and put it in my pocket.

He looked at me confused, "I don't want you being put down anymore. I can see when you're about to cry."

"Can I at least read the rest of it?"

"Let me read it first…" he nodded and I pulled out his phone and went to Soras message,

_'Roxas you don't have to come by if you don't want to. I know you've always hated taking care of your brother all your life so you don't have to come. I know you've always hated me. The annoying little brother. Ever since mom and dad left you have been taking care of me and you hated it. So now you don't have to worry about me anymore…I'm sorry for being such a problem for you. I will always love you Rox, forever and always, no matter what you say or do I will always love you. Goodbye Rox._

_Love, Sora'_

"How far into the message did you get?"

"I only got up to the second sentence before you took it."

"Well to be honest I don't think you should read it but its and important message, so here." Gave him back his phone he read it over and fell to his knees. He started sobbing into his hands. I knelt down and picked him up. He obviously didn't notice but he started crying in my chest. I carried him to my house. I opened the car door and set him down. I went over to the other side and started the car up and drove to the only hospital here. The whole car ride was filled with sounds of sobs coming from Roxas. When we got there I turned off the car and by then he was asleep. I shook him up, "hey Roxy were here at the hospital."

"Oh…" we got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

**So I know this update is late but I was writing all day and when I was done my internet didn't work so yeah…**


	4. IM SORRY!

Hey guys! so school started...so I won't be able to write as much...*tear tear* I will post when I can... I hate school. Soooooooo sorryyyy...


End file.
